


With love

by stillusesapencil



Category: BuzzFeed Multiplayer - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: She’d like it to be somewhat special. It’s their first Christmas as a trouple, and on top of that, the boys just launched Watcher, and she’s so proud of them. This just needs to be something more than a bottle of cologne, or the vintage shaving set she’d bought Shane last year, or the matching Harry Potter scarves they’d gotten before that.Why does gift giving have to be so hard?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: RareBuzzShips Holiday Event





	With love

**Author's Note:**

> This will, unfortunately, be my second and final fill for rarebuzzship's advent event. Maybe next year I'll get a chance to write more. It's a day later than I intended, but c'est la vie.

Why does getting gifts have to be so hard? The thing about getting gifts, Sara decides, is they need to mean something. Not every gift has to be super sentimental, but gifts should show that you know the person, that you pay attention to the person. And getting gifts for men always feels harder than it does for her girlfriends. With a girl, it’s easy to pick up a bottle of nicely-scented lotion or bubble bath with a scent that reminds her of the person, or to assemble a small gift basket of their favorite tea and chocolates. With boys….

And on top of that, she has two boyfriends to buy for this year.

She’d like it to be somewhat special. It’s their first Christmas as a trouple, and on top of that, the boys just launched Watcher, and she’s so proud of them. This just needs to be something more than a bottle of cologne, or the vintage shaving set she’d bought Shane last year, or the matching Harry Potter scarves they’d gotten before that. (Ryan does need to get his Gryffindor scarf, though.) Maybe a gourmet popcorn making kit? With fancy spices and kernels? 

She sets her coffee cup down on the kitchen table with a sigh, returning to the picture she’d absentmindedly been sketching on the back of a receipt.

Shane ambles into the kitchen, hair sticking up in at least seven directions, eyes squinty behind his glasses. The soft morning light spills in through the window, and he steps into the slatted square where it falls through the blinds. He stands in that spot like a cat, as though he is solar powered and the sun will wake him.

Sara steps over to him and wraps her arms around his middle, reminded again of their height difference. “Morning,” she says into his ribcage.

“Morning.” He bends to press a kiss to the top of her head. He untangles himself to start the water for tea.

Once settled at the table with his tea and a slice of toast, he hums as he slowly unfurls into the morning. It’s still early yet; and a Saturday, too. They have the whole day ahead of them.

“What should be get Ryan for Christmas?”

Shane hums thoughtfully. “He’s been talking about a pair of shoes for months…uhh…maybe Yeezy’s?” 

Sara chuckles. “Kay, three hundred dollar shoes, got it.”

Shane grunts. “Three hundred—?”

“Yep.”

“What, are they made of gold or something? There’s like—there’s like shoe executives in the factory going, ‘yes, this shoe is solid gold and guaranteed to make you get a better workout’?”

Sara laughs. “Maybe they have little pockets of helium in the soles, to help you jump higher.”

“You take one jump and suddenly you’re seven feet up!”

By the time Ryan stumbles out of the bedroom an hour later, they have exhausted many gift possibilities, and every single reason shoes could cost three hundred dollars. They grin at him, already caffeinated and warmed up to the day.

Ryan grunts at them. “Coffee?”

“In the pot,” Sara says. 

Shane leans over to her and stage whispers. “Rule number one for Ryan in the morning: don’t talk before coffee.”

“Guess we can’t tell him about his Christmas gift,” Sara stage whispers back.

Ryan whips around like a small child, clearly still foggy-headed, but interest piqued. “Christmas?” he asks, again, like a small child.

“Oops,” Sara giggles, “I’ve said too much already.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Ryan smiles crookedly. “Give me a hint? Shane, buddy, for me?”

“Nope!” Shane gets up from the table. “No hints!” He heads in the direction of the bedroom, presumably to shower.

Ryan groans and takes the seat Shane vacated. “What’cha drawin’?” 

Sara looks down at the receipt. It’s nothing, really, just a little doodle of Obi, but with a third eye, because Sara’s weird like that, and cats can probably see into alternate dimensions anyway. Why else would they spend time staring at walls and empty air? “Obi.”

Ryan pulls the receipt to him. “I like it.”

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true!” Ryan looks affronted. 

“You flatter me.”

Ryan takes a long sip of coffee. “You have plans today?”

“Christmas shopping.”

“Can I come?”

“Are you just asking so you can try to sneak a peek of your own gift?”

He pouts. “No! I want to go with you!” 

“Oh. Sure, why not. You can help me pick out a gift for Shane.”

Ryan grins and holds his hand up for a high-five, which she returns. High-fives are sort of their thing; usually done when teasing Shane, and occasionally after sex. 

Ryan wanders away, still holding his coffee mug, and Sara is left with no idea what to get either boy. 

She looks at the receipt again, at three-eyed Obi. 

Well. Maybe she has one idea…

*

Christmas morning is slow. Shane stokes their (unnecessary) fire (it’s LA, it’s like seventy), while wearing his white and red checkered pajama pants. Ryan lounges on the couch, and Sara curls into his side. He has a santa hat planted lopsided on his head. 

They take their time, having late coffee and scones from a mix, simply enjoying their company and sharing giggles and kisses. 

Eventually, Ryan pulls their gifts from under the tree, saying, “Ok, I can’t wait any longer!”

Sara, also a small child, claps her hands and tears into her gifts from the boys. Ryan gave her very nice art supplies—the expensive kind, like she’d never buy for herself. He gave her a little bashful shrug. “I thought—I don’t know much about art, but the lady at the store said this was good stuff.”

Sara agrees. She opens Shane’s gift a bit slower, because he is ever thoughtful in his gift-giving. She pulls out a hardback copy of _Dune_, one of her favorite sci-fi books—just the right side of fantastical and weird. It’s the pretty kind, hardback, dustjacket with a gorgeous painting, front cover engraved with a quote. She opens it slowly, careful with the spine. The inside has a fold-out map. 

“Wow,” she whispers, running her fingers over the title page. “This is beautiful.”

“If I’d know you were going to get something like that, I’d have tried harder!” Ryan snarks. 

“Just wait until you see what I go you!” Shane returns, and Ryan tears into his gift. 

He pulls out a brand new pair of hiking boots—goul-hunting boots—and starts to laugh. 

Shane’s face falls, caught between concern and confusion. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing! Open yours!”

Sure enough, Shane pulls out his own pair of boots. He too, begins to laugh, and they mutually try on the boots.

Sara gets off the couch and carefully fetches her gift, wrapped in tissue paper, from her office. It is a large, flat, rectangle, almost as big as her wingspan. “Ok,” she gets their attention, “This is to both of you.” 

The boys take it, delicate and careful. Ryan slowly pulls off paper while Shane steadies the frame. Carefully, together, they pull out her gift.

She’d drawn them, on farmable sketch paper, the three of them, from a selfie Shane had taken soon after they’d all gotten together. They are all smiling, joy clear on all three faces. It’s a little toned down from her usual style, more realistic, less otherworldly, but the undeniable sense of _Sara_ is still there. It is so clearly drawn with love, and Sara swell with pride at the touched looks on the boys' faces.

Shane is the first to speak. “I love it,” he says, voice soft.

“It’s beautiful, Sara,” Ryan agrees, reaching for her. She lets herself be pulled into his lap, where he kisses her softly. 

“We’ll put it over the mantle,” Shane says.

“And take down Captain Teeth?” Sara asks. She looks up at the giant poster of the classic _Alien_ movie creature that currently hangs, framed, over the mantle.

“Please,” says Ryan.”

Shane laughs. “Scared, little guy? Sir teeth give you the willies?”

“I’ll show you the willies,” Ryan mumbles darkly. “Wait, that’s not—”

Sara and Shane are both laughing now, as Shane carefully sets the drawing in the armchair to be hung later. He bends over Sara and kisses her, then Ryan. 

“Merry Christmas,” he says. 

“Indeed,” Sara agrees.

“And God bless us, every one,” Ryan pipes, in a stupid cartoonish voice. 

Sara giggles, tugging at Shane’s hand to pull him onto the couch. She snuggles deeper onto Ryan’s chest, still holding Shane’s hand. Yeah. Merry Christmas.


End file.
